cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Cubanacan
History Creation The Cyber Nations state Imperial-Cubanacan (Cuba) was originally created on August 16, 2006 and was a member of the International Communist Party for a period of one month until membership into Nordreich (06) as a diplomat to the alliance Glathen Union led by Tyanogy Glitchblade. And later the Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs and Interim Minister of Foreign Affairs at the collapse of the original Nordreich. On the collapse of Nordreich 2006 Many things led to the fall of the first Nordreich, chiefly among them the failure of communication amongst the leadership of the alliance and a general distrust of the few who ran it from those who also were the leaders. The involvement of Cuba is a controversial role in the final stages of the first alliance. On the involvement of Cuba The unfortunate involvement was by serious mistake of judgement and a failure to see the bigger picture at hand, due to a lack of information that was only available to those in the upper echelons of government. Kaiser Martens, the then Reichskaiser of Nordreich had accused several military and government officials of conspiracy to commit acts against him and the state, in an effort to distance from those involved he and a few others decided to leave and form a new alliance (Grossdeutchesland Reich - GDR). In the ensuing chaos, the Minister of Foreign Affairs, then known as Emperor B, had resigned, placing Cuba as the Interim Minister of Foreign Affairs by default. Most of the government had resigned their posts and Cuba, having been recruited by Kaiser Martens felt a loyalty to that of the rightful Reichskaiser. And as well, an ultimate loyalty to the Reich. Seeing a bleak future for those who remained, as the Initiative had canceled their membership with the bloc, and the threat of total war against the remaining members, Cuba chose to post a notice of Nordreich disbandment on April 2, 2007, an action that is now regretted and is seen to have been the wrong decision. Grossdeutches Reich Having left the Nordreich alliance, Cuba joined the rest of the former government in Grossdeutches Reich known by the acronym GDR. GDR was a temporary alliance until a newly reformed alliance could be decided upon by its founders. Norden Verein Talks lasted for days in GDR on transforming into a renamed alliance with Nordreich values and themes, several key things were discussed most notably, a name. Such names as "Northern Empire" "Northern Reich" and "Greater Germany" were given as ideas. Ultimately, it was decided the name had to exclusively be German. In German. Eliminating the name Nordreich from an obvious choice due to the recent alliance. Kaiser Martens suggested Norden Verein, meaning Northern Union in English. And it was unanimously decided by the present members as the selected name. Next came the choice of cabinet members and flag. Which only took an hour or so to decide. And a preliminary flag was submitted and chosen as the state flag of the Norden Verein. Cuba was chosen as the first Minister of Recruitment for the alliance. Not an easy task one bit, as a newly created alliance. The first 2 weeks proved to be quite an affair, after the alliance made a declaration of existence (DoE) on the Cyber Nations forum a trickle of former Nordreich members descended upon Norden Verein. But unfortunately many Nordreich members had ultimately quit the game in dismay over the end of the alliance. With help from an adapted Nordreich recruiting scheme, assigning members to recruit from each individual team colour and assigning various types of recruiting messages, Norden Verein expanded to 100 members quickly within a 30 day time period. This was the height of game activity in Cyber Nations. Circa June 2007. For a period of months the Verein continued to grow until it reached its maximum size of 261 members by September 2007. Cuba having gone away for personal reasons for a 2 week period, was replaced as Minister of Recruitment, and upon return was made Deputy to the new Minister. A myriad of changes had been announced to the alliance, and the job of application(s) review and acceptance was removed from the duties of the MoR and placed into the newly created Immigration & Customs section governed by a new Minister of Immigration. Thusly making the only duty of the MoR that of recruiting. Post Minister of Recruitment After serving a five month term, Cuba was named Deputy Minister of Recruitment (DMoR) of Norden Verein until resigning said post and filling the void left by the absence of Botha and Jake Fallen the current Minister and Deputy Minister of the Signal Korp of the Wehrmacht. Minister of the Signal Korp After the absence of Botha, the Minister of the Signal Korp and his Deputy Jake Fallen, Cuba applied to and was given the position of Signal Korp Minister. Not an easy duty in an alliance of 200+ members when messages needed to be sent almost daily to each and every one and sometimes 2 or more times a day. This duty was fulfilled as charged until January 2008 when Cuba left Cyber Nations and in turn, Norden Verein, for personal reasons out of his control. The Return On October 14, 2010 Cuba returned to Cyber Nations after speaking with Kaiser Martens on and being informed that Norden Verein had dissolved in 2008 and that Nordreich had been refounded in 2009 under the leadership of Kingzog, then Nemhauser. Currently Cuba is serving as an Ambassador to the North American Confederacy a red team alliance. The Current Nordreich The current alliance is a mirror of both the original Nordreich and the Norden Verein. Exemplified in its beliefs of protecting and empowering the volk and pride in nationalism and love of ones homeland. The current leaders of Nordreich are Reichskaiser Nemhauser, Kronprinz Vinzent Zeppelin and Reichsmarshal PuliSher. Mission Statement The goals of Cuba are simple. To serve and provide material support for the betterment of the Nordland volk. In whichever capacity given. Link to Nordreich - http://www.nordreich.eu Reichsburger Cuba, Nordreich Ambassador Category:Nations